


Silver Lights

by ItsEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystery, Phantom - Freeform, Romance, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: Roman meets newcomer Virgil, whose angelic voice seems to take a toll on him after every performance. Roman is ecstatic that his theater class is going to a renovated French boarding school; one rumored to have ties to The Phantom of the Opera. Virgil on the other hand, couldn't be more terrified.Once they arrive, Virgil realizes that something otherworldly is indeed afoot. As Roman and Virgil's bond strengthens; the Phantom haunting the school has very specific and dangerous purposes for Virgil. Roman feels like it's up to him to keep Virgil safe at any costs.





	1. Chapter 1

(So this was inspired from several different places. @death-of-a-phangirl on Wattpad "lights up" making me want to watch 2004 Phantom of the Opera again (It is a spectacular movie and I'll fight any of you musical brats who say otherwise!) which inspired this piece. So hope you enjoy!) [I'm also working on three new ideas at the same time right now... I hope you people really enjoy what I do for you...] 

Roman was sitting next to a fold up table looking at the empty stage. It was the beginning of the school year at Buchholz High School and as a senior in his drama class Roman could sit around and watch some of the newbies show "what they're made of". Sure, Roman would love to go onto the stage and belt his heart out but that wasn't what today was for that. 

Once the bell gave a shrill rang, several students started to flood into the room. Some old friends, others new faces. He didn't really head any of them until one boy got his attention. One he had never seen before, but surely a senior. 

He had purple hair, was wearing large headphones, had a handmade hoodie with sewn patches of plaid, and a purple ripped shirt and black jeans. He wasn't paying attention to anyone, staring at his phone and looking like he didn't want to be talked to. 

When he looked up, he saw most of the spaces were already filled in. Roman looked around, noticing that the seat to his left was empty. The kid frowned and walked over taking his seat. He continued to stare at his phone, the Tumblr home screen flying by as his thumb scrolled quickly down. 

The bell gave another shrill ring, and the boy grumbled in annoyance; taking off his headphones and putting them around his neck, turning the phone off in the process. Roman watched the boy in confusion, he should be happy to be here, this was an elective after all. 

A plump woman walked out onto the small stage the school had, a smile so large you would think that it was fake. "Hello darlings my name is Miss Delores! And welcome to another great year! Unless it's you're first year then we invite you all. Speaking of which, how many of you are joining us for the first time?" the woman asked. 

A variety of people raised their hands, the oddly dressed boy included. Roman looked around the room and counted of how many new people were new people were there. About... 8. It was weird; this was probably the lowest amount of new people who had joined. 

When Roman turned around he saw that the weird kid was looking at him, only to quickly stare back at the teacher. Roman figured that calling the other boys outfit "weird" was probably hypocritical because he was wearing an outfit that made it look like he jumped right out of a Disney movie. 

He turned back to the teacher who was finishing her ramble about "showing her what their made of on the first day." He was almost not listening till she continued with something that Roman hadn't memorized about her talks. 

"There is a specific reason that you're showing me what you're made of this year. This year, some of you are being asked to attend RoseThorn, a boarding school in Paris that is for people with promise. Some of the band kids are being let as well." Roman was trying to keep his composure together. That school costs a fortune to go, and if his parents were say, millionaires he would be there as a fulltime student already. 

"Someone looks excited." Someone said next to Roman. Roman turned, and it was the boy in the dark clothes. 

Roman just gave the boy a smile, "Yea it's one of the most prestigious schools in Paris. Some people can only dream about going there!" Roman gave a dreamy face before turning back to the boy, "My name's Roman, what's yours?" 

The boy was hesitant for a moment, looking like he was reading Roman, "Virgil." He finally said. 

"So... who wants to go first?!" The teacher squealed with excitement. 

No one spoke. No one gave any indication that they wanted to go first. The teacher stared at them for an awkward amount of time before pointing at Virgil, "You. How about you go first?" She said it more like a demand than a question. 

Virgil looked rather nervous. But Roman saw that little spark that he saw in almost everyone that came into the drama class. The spark to sing, dance, act, soar. He wrapped an arm around Virgil and gave a smile, "You'll do great." 

Virgil sighed and started to walk to the stage, "That's not what I'm worried about." Virgil muttered under his breath. Once Virgil walked up onto the stage, the teacher handed him a piece of paper. 

"This is a list of songs that you can sing. Sorry if the list isn't very long." She apologized. 

"It's fine." Virgil mumbled. He looked over the list till he found something he somehow knew all the lyrics to. 

"So figure out which song you want to sing, we have the music for all of them." The teacher instructed. 

"Ummm yea. Wishing you were somehow here again." Virgil felt a bit weird with the choice, but he didn't think much about it. 

"Alright." The teacher smiled and found the instrumental for the song. 

Once it started playing, Virgil could feel himself getting lost with the smooth cords; and in the back of his head, some memories start to linger from the grave. After taking a small shaky breath he started to sing, "You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once y friend and father then my world was shattered." Virgil could feel tears in the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them go here, not on the first day of school. Something else was there as well, but it was far worse than tears. Something in Virgil's soul, like it was sucking the life out of him, he knew that felling all too well, but he had to keep going. 

Roman sat there in absolute disbelief. He knew Virgil would be good, but this was... otherworldly. He sounded like an angel. His voice was perfect! Every pitch, every note was where it should be. Roman was getting lost in the soft sound of Virgil's voice. 

Virgil got to the last verse of the song, tears threatening to spill and feeling more ill by the second, "No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye." Virgil knew that feeling that was overtaking him, and that he wouldn't be able to get out of sight before it took him over. 

Roman looked at Virgil, eyes wide. The boy's face seeming to grow more and more pale as he finished the last note. When he was done he gave a small laugh of satisfaction and collapsed. 

"Oh my gosh!" the teacher cried. 

"Virgil!" Roman yelled, sprinting to the stage. He saw Virgil, unconscious. "Miss, shall I take him to the nurse?" Roman asked. 

The teacher could only nod, lost for words. 

Roman picked Virgil up, astonished for a moment with how light Virgil actually was. He shook it off; he needed to get Virgil to the nurse's office. Luckily the drama room was a short walk away. When he walked in, the nurse rushed over to them. "What happened?" she said, looking down at the pale boy in Roman's arms. 

"He fainted during his first day audition for drama." Roman explained. 

"Ugh Delores, should have guessed. I told that woman someday that stress is not healthy for those teens." She muttered. "Place him on the bed." The nurse instructed, Roman did so. "Do you want a pass to go back to class?" the nurse asked. 

"I'd rather stay till he's ok. I don't have anything to do in her class anyway." 

"Fine with me. But I'm not getting in trouble if Delores gets angry." 

Roman laughed, "You got it." 

The nurse left into her little office attached to the bed area. Roman pulled a fold up bench over and looked at the passed out Virgil. His head was spinning a million miles an hour over what just happened but one thought was overshadowing everything else. 

Virgil was almost crying. 

(This book is loosely based off the book called Roseblood which is a retelling of PotO. I do recommend it even though it takes a little bit to get into. but hey I hope you enjoy this as it gets deeper. 

Take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals 

PEACE OUT!)


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil’s head was killing him, and his body had a tingling sensation. This was what normally happened to him. His mother thought that if he got more exposure to music it would fix it. His father on the other hand… 

“You’re awake.” A voice startled him. 

Virgil jumped, nearly falling off the bed. Roman reached over and helped him back up. 

“Oops. Sorry Virgil.” Roman smiled sheepishly. 

“It’s ok. How… how long was I out?” Virgil was going to ask “this time” but no one but family saw him like this. 

“Almost an hour.” Roman said to him “The nurse asked several times if I wanted to go back to class. I did once but that was to grab your stuff. This period should be ending soon anyway.” 

“oh.” Was all Virgil could reply with. He definitely had worse incidents. One time he spent almost a complete day unconscious. They tried to go to a family doctor to see what was going on, but to no avail. 

“Ummm I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I noticed that you were almost crying while singing that song. Is there any reason why that is?” Roman avoided eye contact while asking this. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil looked at his hands; small scars littered them but nothing like the history hiding underneath his coat sleeves. He avoided talking about his emotions or family with anyone. His mother tried to get him therapy multiple times with multiple people. But he refused to talk to anyone. 

It was awkward. The only noise for a while was the tick-tock noise of the clock hanging above the door. Roman sighed before looking at Virgil again, “Ok how about this, do you know why you suddenly fainted with no explanation when the song ended?” Roman asked. 

“I just wasn’t feeling well.” 

That was a lie. Roman knew it. Virgil was hiding something, well, multiple things. And while Roman wasn’t one for gossip or secrets he was better off not knowing; it seemed that this was something where Virgil needed help. 

Roman stood up, “The next bell is going to ring soon. I got to get going. Are you going to be ok?” He asked. 

Virgil nodded. 

Roman turned around and left without another word. 

“Great Virgil, first day of school and you already have people that hate you.” Virgil muttered to himself. He didn’t think things could get worse after his mother and father separated. It was confusing to him. His family seemed happy when he was a child. He remembered his father playing the violin to Virgil’s singing. It was one day where his dad left them with no explanation, no warning. Something Virgil could never forget. 

“Oh you’re awake.” It was another voice. Virgil looked up, it was the nurse. 

“Uh yea.” 

“How’re you feeling?” she was holding a clipboard with paper on it. Probably some accident report. If his mother heard about this he would be quite dead before he found out if he was going to France or not. 

“I’m doing fine.” Virgil lied. 

“Alright. Do you feel well enough to go to your next class?” she asked him. 

“I guess so.” Virgil hopped off the bed and grabbed his backpack. The nurse handed him a slip of paper and Virgil left the office, crumpling the paper in his grip. 

\----Le time skip---- 

It had been a few weeks since Virgil’s “incident” and Delores constantly telling the class “they needed more time to consider who would be going”. Virgil didn’t think it was that hard, Delores had most of the choosing priority after all. 

Roman had tried to talk to Virgil constantly after the incident which to Virgil was a bit of a pain in the ass. His excuses of “I’m fine”, “doing better”, and “don’t want to talk about it” where starting to wear thin and Roman was starting to not buy it. 

Virgil noted that there was a new paper pinned to the wall, “That would surely take Roman off me for a while.” He thought to himself while smiling. 

“Virgil smiling? That’s new. What on earth for?” Roman asked behind him. 

Virgil said nothing, but pointed at the wall. Roman almost screamed next to him and took a bolt to it. Virgil gave a small chuckle and followed him. He somehow managed to squeeze through the crowed and looked at the paper. 

He really didn’t pay attention to any of the other names until he got to two of them: 

Roman Prince 

Virgil Sanders 

Virgil tried to hold in a laugh to no avail; “Your last name is “Prince”?” he looked at Roman. 

“What about you “Sanders”?” Roman looked at Virgil. He tried to look all serious but ended up falling apart. The two of them started to laugh when someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Delores. 

“Oh, hello Miss Delores.” Virgil smiled. 

“Hello Virgil. If you two wouldn’t mind taking your seats, I could announce some… important information.” She said as she took the paper off the wall. The two of them grinned and took their seats. 

Delores cleared her throat, “I’m sure that you have seen who has been selected to go to Rosethorn. If those people could stay after class; I have some announcements, guidelines, paperwork, and all that boring stuff. But congratulations to those chosen to go.” Delores clapped her hands while holding the paper. 

Once class was almost over the kids not going were given free time as the 6-7 people made their way over to Delores. “Ah yes. So there is paperwork to fill out and bring back but you must know that I am not coming with you; as I still have a class to teach. But there is a teacher in France who will be in charge of you. You will be leaving next week so it would be best to have this paperwork turned in by next class.” 

“Yay…” Virgil mumbled as he was handed a large stack of paper. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited?! It’s France!” Roman twirled holding his large stack of papers. 

“Nothing. I’m sure it will be fun and interesting experience.” Virgil looked over at Roman, whose eyes were bright and twinkling. Virgil couldn’t help but stare, he was quite fun to watch. 

“That it will be.” Roman sighed as he looked at the ceiling.


End file.
